


Earth 33: Outlaws - Eddie Bloomberg

by JayEclipse



Series: Earth 33: Outlaws - Biographys [3]
Category: Blue Devil (DCU Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: ;), And An Unnamed Character, Gen, The Major Death Is Marla, biography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEclipse/pseuds/JayEclipse
Summary: Eddie Bloomberg's biography for Earth 33





	Earth 33: Outlaws - Eddie Bloomberg

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little shorter than Jason's cause Eddie has a lot less stuff i have to stuff in. A lot more of just doing the same thing without any major events happening

Edward “Eddie” Bloomberg was born to parents that didn’t really want him. They wanted to travel and see the world and Eddie wasn’t a part of that plan of theirs. So they were constantly dumping him on their relatives. At first it was his grandmother but then she got sick and couldn’t do it anymore. Then it was his grandfather from the other side of the family but he grew sick of taking care of the kid. His parents took care of him for two years, letting him get to age 8 around them. But then they finally found someone who would watch over him long term. His Aunt Marla.

He got along greatly with her. He had a special interest in movies from how often he was left with a stack of DVDs and some popcorn for hours. And she owned a film company and was willing to answer his questions about it. Ne soon convinced her to let him be a gopher to her on the sets.

A year later he was on the set of Blue Devil helping fetch items and move along basic information when an accident occurred during filming. He saw part of the battle that ensued between Danny and what seemed to be a demon, he didn’t see the end of it though due to some debris nearly falling on him and his aunt grabbing him and running away. After the fact he quickly became amazed by Blue Devil as he kept getting roped into superhero work. He wanted to be like Danny, he wanted to help people.

So over the next year he brushed up on his workshop skills, he already had an interest and this had been the push to get him fully invested in it. He repeatedly had to break into Danny’s workshop and had to take his tools and prototype in and out with him, so it was hard, but he was determined. And if he had shared what he was doing with anyone they would have realized he also was a prodigy at engineering. Sure there was a base to work off of but he had to make everything smaller but just as functional, not exactly an easy thing to do.

But he did and debuted as Kid Devil, Blue Devil’s kid sidekick! Danny immediately tried to get him to quit, banned him from going on missions with him, told Marla about what was going on, even got his parents to come by to tell him to quit, and exhausted every option he had to get rid of the boy from the job. But Eddie was determined to help. Blue Devil then hoped that meeting a real sidekick might make Eddie realize he wasn’t ready, so when he got roped into a problem with Zatanna and Batman he organized a playdate between Eddie and Robin.

It ended in hijinks and chaos and a large hotel bill. But Eddie hadn’t realized anything other than who Batman was by the end of the playdate. He also made two new friends. Jason who he had gotten the address of and became pen pals with, they’d write overly formal letters to each other and keep each other up to date with what they were doing. And Zachary Zatara who he kept in touch with over the phone and the many visits to LA his family had, they got fairly close as well.

About two years afterwards his parents had visited and Eddie honestly thought he’d have to leave, and he didn’t want that one bit. So it had been a relief to find out that he’d be staying with Marla indefinitely. Though it had hurt once he realized they just didn’t want him and had told Marla to keep him.

A year later tragedy struck the whole hero community when The Joker had murdered Jason, Robin. The day after it had happened Eddie was confused as to why Jason was ignoring his calls and he was worried he annoyed his friend, but after Alfred had called and informed him of what happened he wished that it was just Jason being annoyed, Jason being anything other than dead. He attended the funeral for Robin and then afterwards shut himself in his bedroom sobbing. His Aunt and Danny were there for him in these difficult times.

Right after the year was over even more tragedy struck. His aunt while scouting for the location for a new movie got caught in an explosion and died. He was shattered, completely and utterly. He was put under Danny’s care as he had been named the god parent and apparently his actual parents had completely given Eddie up to Marla. Danny was far more distant after this death, Eddie rationalized it as the fact that Danny had been close to Marla as well.

He sunk into a depression for a while and visited with Zach often during this time. He had lost one of his closest friends and then the woman who had taken care of him since he was 8 in the span of one year, of course he was feeling awful. The only thing that got him out of this slump was the news that he was one the one in charge of Marla’s film company, she had listed him as the inheritor in her will, clearly expecting to die when was an adult. 

He did his best to run it but it quickly failed. He was upset but moved on to trying to get work in the movie business. But he was fired from job after job, sometimes for minor stuff, disagreements and mistakes. Other times it was due to his own failure to live up to the work required from him. It had been two years of this, he was 16 and he finally got a job he didn’t get fired from. But unfortunately it wasn’t a movie job at all, it was stage manager for some of Zach’s first shows in LA. Also unfortunately due to the nature of it, it was a temporary job.

After that job he celebrated Zach’s birthday with him and then was back to being fired from jobs and trying to not come off as depressed. But not for long because Zach who was offered a place with the newly reformed Teen Titans turned down the offer but directed them towards Eddie for his engineering and management skills. He was thrilled to be a part of the new Teen Titans, led by Robin and Wondergirl. Even if it wasn’t as Kid Devil but instead as Eddie.

He worked with them for a while and got close to the other members of the team. Particularly Impulse, Slobo, and of course his co-coordinator for the team. He did miss being on the field but tech support and management suited him, and they really needed both. Between all the stuff that accidentally got broken and how much gear Robin went through in a mission he was kept pretty busy.

But not busy enough the universe thought, as one evening there was a knock on his door. And when he opened it he found his once dead friend Jason at his door. They reunited and Eddie was thrilled to see him, even if his history at that point was less than pure. Eddie let Jason crash on his couch for a while, Jason did cough up some cash as pay back but honestly Jason just being around was enough for Eddie. A couple months later he left but the two would keep in touch.

But then The Teen Titans broke up. A mission had went terribly, terribly wrong and they had lost one of their own. A funeral was held and then Tim announced that the team was dissolving, all current members had an invitation to the reformation of the Young Justice team, which would only be going on safer missions for the moment. Eddie didn’t join the new team, he was busy with the guilt of what had happened. As the coordinator he felt like he should have stopped what had happened.

He kept a smile on his face though, his friends needed someone lighthearted around, plus he didn’t want to worry anyone. He went back to movie making, working with an indie group that couldn’t afford to fire him, but he wasn’t exactly content.

So when he had gotten the call from Jason that he’d need help with something superhero related he jumped at the chance to help.


End file.
